1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of potholes in roads and streets, and, more particularly, to an improved method of pothole repair where the bond between the deteriorated pothole area and the asphaltic patch material is substantially increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has been concerned mainly with bituminous compositions for admixture with mineral aggregates in the construction of asphalt pavements. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,737,509; 4,194,023; and 4,362,586. These compositions generally are inadequate, or have not been successfully used for pothole repair, where a strong bond is required between the pothole area and the asphaltic patch material.
The deficiency of the presently used method of pothole repair is the inadequate bonding of the repair mixture to the pothole cavity. This results in the repair mixture dislodging from the pothole after time. To solve this problem, it has been suggested, e.g. by Burkhart, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,172, to apply a solution of a thermoplastic polymeric resin to the repair area so that the bond between the patch and the adjacent area is reinforced and made more secure. The method is unsuitable because of processing difficulties and expense.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of pothole repair where the bond between the deteriorated area and the asphaltic patch material is significantly increased.